


How Did We End Up Here?

by castielsupport



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU Fic, Alternate Universe - The French Mistake, Enjoy This Kayla, F/M, Kean - Freeform, Oh god, Satty - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 05:49:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9478352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielsupport/pseuds/castielsupport
Summary: What happens when fans of a show get a little too.../into it/?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god, I'm sorry if this sucks :')

This wasn't a good idea and I knew it. I still wasn't sure how I found myself in this situation. The churning in my stomach threatened to spill from my lips at any moment. My slender fingers combed through my copper-blonde hair and a sigh escaped my lips. The chilly breeze from the rundown air conditioner curled around my form and carried on into the dark locks of my friend standing before me. "Kayla, This is stupid." I said, finally breaking the silence between us and speaking my mind. Her grey-blue eyes looked up from the shining light of her phone and her lips held a pout that turned into a smirk in no time. "Says you. You're the witch." I rolled my eyes at her comment and crossed my arms as I leaned back against the wall behind me. "I'm not a witch. I'm just into wicca. And /this/" I said, gesturing to the door she had been painting on. "Is impossible." Kayla stood and crossed her arms while she gave me a sour look. Kayla stood taller than me and was much paler. Her shoulder length, dark hair definitely made her skin look lighter in comparison. I on the other hand was the exact opposite of her. I was shorter and my skin was a medium tone. My hair hit the middle of my chest and was a much lighter color. her eyes were blue, mine were brown. Although, In the lighting we stood in now, hardly any of these features stood out. The flickering motel light above us hardly illuminated anything, but it did draw in the moths. Kayla's look of sourness turned into a look of disappointment. "Don't say that. If you're doubtful in your magic it will never work, Matty." My eyes followed her as she squatted back down and continued to re-create the symbol that had sent Sam and Dean into 'Our world'. "But this is- They're- Okay, you /know/ I'm a believer but do you really think that using a sigil straight out a tv show will take us to their world? There's no way it would work." My black heeled boots dragged across the carpet beneath me as I walked to the bed and plopped down with a sigh. "Of course not. That's why I changed it up a little. A lot actually. If it's going to work you can't just copy that, stupid." She teased and looked over her shoulder at me as she stood up and placed her hands on her hips. "Alright, let's see.." Kayla reached for her phone and cleared her throat and I sat back to watch. As much as I wanted this to work, I just couldn't make myself believe it. There was no way we could be transported to their world with this. Or at all. I distracted myself from my uneasy stomach and doubtful thoughts by listening to her speak in what I knew to be Latin. Her eyes slowly closed as she spoke her words and my stomach was in knots. I wanted this to work so badly, I wanted her to be right. In hopes of assisting her I took a slow breath and closed my eyes as well. The darkness facing me was scarier than anything else. Not knowing what was going on around me only made me want to open my eyes faster. If she did this right it would be a perfect mixture of what Henry Winchester had used to escape Abbadon AND what had sent Sam and Dean into our world. The more I analyzed it the more impossible it seemed. Kayla's voice grew louder and before I could open my eyes her hand was around my wrist. My eyes opened wide and I tried to keep my heels from dragging the carpet. I took a look around the motel room and before I could get on my feet I was being shoved through a dark doorway. I closed my eyes and held my breath, preparing for the worst. A rush of cold air surrounded me and I tumbled out on a stone cold floor. My heart was pounding and my vison was blurry and my mouth tasted of blood. My eyes fluttered open to face what appeared to be a dark and dreary ceiling. I tilted my head back as far as it would allow to see a doorway that led to a brick hallway. Both of these looked all too familiar. My body was shaking and I couldn't wrap my mind around what was happening. Slowly, my hands slid across the floor and began to push myself off my back. Now, in a sitting position I saw the bed before me and the man sitting up in it. His wild bedhead framed his face that was plastered with shock. The lamp warmed the cold and dull room enough for me to make out exactly who he was. But how could I ever not recognize those features. His pointed nose and hazel eyes were an obvious trademark but his long locks are what gave him away. My lips quivered and I gasped for a breath to speak with but the loud call of a man down the hall beat me to it and nearly made me jump out of my skin. "Sammy!" The Tall figure before me stood up fast and rushed towards the door to meet the voice, but not without gripping me by my arm and pulling me to my feet first. Again, I found myself being dragged without warning. "Sam!" I knew the owner of that voice all too well. In fact, I mouthed the name of the man pulling me in unison with him. When the two of us arrived at the bedroom door it was like looking in a mirror. Kayla appeared to be in the same position I was in. Being dragged around by the hands of a Winchester. She was much more calm than I was. The shorter brother released her arm and frowned, looking at the man who was holding me. "You got surprise at your doorstep too, huh?" Sam tilted his head and scoffed, rubbing down his bedhead with his free hand. His grip on my arm was tight and borderline painful. I frowned and a whimper escaped my lips, which he quickly responded to by letting me go in front of him. "Who are you?" Sam asked, crossing his arms. The other man, who we knew as Dean, looked over the two of us before pulling Kayla's phone from his sweatpants pocket. "Nothing Dangerous." He passed the phone to his brother who looked it over with a face of discomfort. Kayla's phone case was Supernatural themed. 'Team Free Will' was across the top, and the bottom had different images of Sam, Dean, and Castiel. "How did you get here, is a better question." Dean's emerald green eyes squinted at the two of us and I looked at Kayla for help. "uh.." She started, laughing out of nervousness. "Well, I think it's obvious that it was magic." The two brothers exchanged an irritated look and then I quickly stepped in. "Henry Winchester. Your Grandfather. Whatever he used to find you two a few years ago. That and a little bit of whatever it was that Balthazar used to take you guys to where we came from. You remember that, right?" Dean's angry glare seemed to carry more question now. "You're from there? Here there?" Sam furrowed his brows and shook his head. "Ignore him. What are you doing here?" Kayla and I looked at each other and exchanged embarrassed smiles. "We came for..You guys?" I said. Not only did that probably make them uncomfortable but it definitely wasn't a good first impression. "Us?" Dean asked, raising a brow. "Why?" It was obvious that our minds began to wonder. I don't think they really knew everything we had seen. All of their pain and loss and loneness; We had seen it all. Sam seemed to notice the look of upset resting on my face and nudged my arm gently to get my attention. "Let's get you two out of here and into the kitchen. You look like you could use a pick me up." Kayla laughed in response and held out her hand for her phone. "Or a nap. It was 3 o'clock in the morning when we left." Sam placed the device in her hands and placed his hand on my back, guiding my stiff body out of the room. "Kitchen's this way." His big, lusty body stepped ahead of me and Kayla and led us down the hallways to their kitchen we had seen a million times. It was exactly as we had seen it for years now. Every little thing. Dean followed behind us and watched us like he was a cat and we were the mice. It was obvious he didn't trust us but after all he's seen could we blame him? We appeared in their rooms out of no where while they were asleep. I took a seat at the table while Sam filled two glasses with water. Kayla's fingers tapped the counter and she looked around the room in awe. She had actually done it. I was more than proud. "So where are we going to sleep? You aren't kicking us out are you?" Kayla asked, looking over at Dean. Her eyes held a shimmer I hadn't seen before. I could tell her heart was pounding in her chest from where I was sitting and I would make fun of her little crush if I wasn't feeling the same way. I couldn't keep my eyes off of Sam. The way his messy hair was framing his face made my heart flutter. Similar to the way Dean's tight T-Shirt made Kayla have butterflies in her stomach. The younger brother placed the glasses on the table and pulled a chair up beside you. "We have beds for you, don't worry." Sam said and rested his elbow against the table. His structured jaw rested against his hand and he watched the two of us sit back and sip our water. "SO." Dean said, walking up behind Kayla. "Anyone gonna give names or are you guys just Thing One and Thing Two." Kayla laughed and I rolled my eyes, which Sam noticed and chuckled at. "I'm Kayla. That's Matty. No need to introduce yourselves, We already know." Kayla said and smiled. They both smiled and looked the two of us over, Dean seemingly more fixated on Kayla, and Sam more on myself. I set my glass down and yawned widely, squeezing my eyes shut. Sam smiled and leaned back in his chair. "It's late. I should get you to your room." Kayla looked over and hummed out to get his attention. "Take me too. That's my bunk buddy. We room together." I smiled and stood up, Kayla followed. Dean looked up at her and leaned back in his chair. "We're early risers. We'll have breakfast ready. If you need anything. I mean..anything. You know where my room is." Sam tilted his head and scoffed and Kayla's face tinted red. I was just shocked at the fact that Dean Winchester was flirting with my best friend. "Anyways..Uh, This way." Sam said and stepped up into the hall way. The sound of my heels and Kayla's boots over powered the sound of Sam's bare feet pattering across the cold floor and echoed out into the bunker's halls. My eyes followed the bricks and symbols, knowing them all by heart. It was so odd to see them all in real life. It almost didn't seem real. This had to be a crazy dream. Sam opened the door to a bedroom just like all the others. It was just as dark and dull, but homey at the same time. Kayla wasted no time in rushing in and flopping on the bed like it was a dream come true. Sam and I smiled and I turned around to face him, still star struck and overwhelmed. "Uh...Thanks for the room." Sam nodded and brushed his hair back. "Yeah, Of course. If you need me, or uh anything. You know where to find me." I smiled and looked away to hide my blushy face as best as I could, but I knew he had caught it. "Goodnight Matty. Night Kayla." Kayla looked over and waved, followed by a "Goodnight" and Sam departed back to his room. I shut the door and immediately the two of us began to flail. "Dean flirted with you, he totally flirted with you!" I said and ran over to the bed. My body flopped down beside Kayla's, who quickly grabbed my shoulders and shook me. "Did you see Sam staring at you?!" Both of our faces were red and we were giggling messes on the bed beneath us. "He flirted with me.." Kayla said to herself as she kicked off her boots and tugged her jeans off. I Sat up, doing the same. "Sam was actually staring.." We both looked back at eachother and giggled, grabbing the blankets and pulling them back. We both settled beneath the covers and looked up at the ceiling with hearts beating like drums. Kayla rolled over and mumbled a soft goodnight and I did the same, closing my eyes. We drifted off to sleep with the images of those boys in our minds. Sam in mine and Dean in Kayla's. Little did we know, they were doing the same.


End file.
